


Typhoon Day In

by katnikydon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, I think?, M/M, Typhoon, and watch game of thrones with viktor, game of thrones mentioned, pillow forts, post-cannon, viktor is bored, yuuri just wants to read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katnikydon/pseuds/katnikydon
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri were stuck at home because of a typhoon. Viktor was bored. Yuuri was trying to read. They ended up doing neither of those things.





	Typhoon Day In

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written/posted fanfics in years, and I think I love YOI enough to start doing that again.  
> So here you go. A little drabble written on a typhoon day-off. :)

Wind howling and rain splattering, it was probably the worst day Viktor had had since he arrived at Hasetsu. This wasn’t what he expected and he was bored.

“Yuuri~” rolling over, Viktor draped an arm over Yuuri’s shoulder, pulling him closer.

“Yeah, Viktor?” Yuuri flipped a page on the book he was reading. _The Gardener_. Not a fun book, but it was a nice read, especially on a stormy day.

“Yuuuuuuriiiiiii…”

Sensing his fiancé’s pout, Yuuri turned and pecked a kiss on Viktor’s cheek. “Yes?”

“What _do_ people do on stormy days?” A forced day-off _and_ a forced stayed in were the worst for Viktor. He couldn’t go out and walk on the beach with Yuuri. He couldn’t skate with Yuuri. He couldn’t even go out to the gardens and water the flowers with Yuuri. He couldn’t do anything but cope up on the tiny couch with Yuuri.

Okay. If he was with Yuuri, it was slightly better. But he was still bored to the base of his being!

“Don’t you get typhoons in Russia?” asked Yuuri, trying to keep his fiancé from dying of boredom.

“Not really,” Viktor replied, “the last on we had was probably a few years ago, and we had to cancel practice that day as well.”

He wasn’t too fond of being forced to stay home, but he was no stranger to being stranded indoors due to adverse weather conditions. After all, Russia does get her own share of bad weathers, especially during the winter months. 

“Well, what did you do then? Maybe we can do something together?” Yuuri asked, finally giving in to the fact that he would not be able to read in peace if Viktor wasn’t entertained.

What did he do that day, Viktor wondered.

He wondered.  

And wondered.

And did not remember.

“That’s okay,” Yuuri said, sensing Viktor’s forgetfulness probably had a role in his prolonged silence. “Wanna play some board games?”

“What kind?” Viktor was not a huge gamer, but if it meant not sitting around, he would do anything.

“Let’s see,” Yuuri went across the hall to where they kept the board games for patrons when they have children to entertain.

“We have the Game of Life, Monopoly,” taking the games out one by one, Yuuri began naming them. “Actually, three different versions of Monopoly. Why do we need three different versions?”

“No, how about video games?” Viktor just couldn’t be bothered with all the set up that comes with board games. “Or Netflix?”

“Viktor, you know Netflix in Japan has such a small selection! But you know what, I have been meaning to get you to _finally_ watch Game of Thrones. Maybe we can do that?" 

Yuuri’s struggle to get Viktor to watch Game of Thrones with him was real. Viktor had refused to give into the fad and refused to even engage in any conversation about the phenomenal show. When Yuuri found out about Viktor’s avoidance of the show (“ _Why are you even avoiding the show?” Yuuri asked drunkenly one day. “Because everyone talks about it and I don’t wanna do what everybody does!” was the only intelligible answer he could get from an even drunker Viktor._ ), he made it a thing he wanted to overcome on his bucket list, right after he crossed off ‘skating with Viktor’.

“But Yuuri,” Viktor began, trying to find a good reason to talk his way out of watching the one thing that people kept talking about. “I just wanna cuddle with you in silence…”

Okay. That was lame. Even Viktor heard it after he said it out loud.

“We can cuddle while we watch!” Yuuri hopped up and went to grab his laptop.

“C’mon! Let’s watch it in our room where it’s quieter…and has a bit more privacy.” He glanced at the other patrons sharing the hall with them. Game of Thrones isn’t the most family-friendly show ever made, and it would probably be better to watch it in a space where there weren’t 80-year old patrons sipping _genmaicha_ and talking about their grandkids.

Viktor sighed and gave in. He knew he could only avoid it for so long, given how big of a fan Yuuri is of the show.

“Okay, but can we get _really_ comfy?” Viktor asked. “Like…”

“Like pillow fort-level comfy?” Yuuri supplied and winked.

Oh god, how can he love this man even more? He could even read his mind now! Viktor thought to himself as he bear-hugged Yuuri. “Yes! If we’re gonna make a pillow fort, we are going all out on it! Makka and I make the BEST pillow forts out there!”

“Alright then, let’s get started and get you on board the wonderful train that is Game of Thrones.”

It was going to be an alright day after all, even if Viktor was forced to stay home, because he had Yuuri in his home now and it was not going to be dark and lonely like last time.

**Author's Note:**

>  _genmaicha_ (n.) A rich green tea with roasted brown rice in it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated and they make my day! :)


End file.
